


Tensão Sexual ao Sentimento de Amor

by David_Berkowitz



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Berkowitz/pseuds/David_Berkowitz
Summary: Shinji e Misato continuam seu relacionamento, mas agora está levando para o próximo nível, no que diz respeito às mudanças que ocorreram a todos.Nota do autor: Nova história de Misato e Shinji para você, em poucas palavras, vou atualizar mais, veremos, ainda espero que você goste. Ainda assim, vamos ver para onde vai daqui.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Katsuragi Misato
Kudos: 5





	1. Ano Novo Juntos

Simulação em diante, para os jovens pilotos de Eva testando-os, em ataques de Angel e protegendo Tóquio no Japão de qualquer perigo que venha à cidade. Shinji, Rei e Asuka mantiveram uma mão firme e firme no objetivo à frente, tentando manter a calma.

Shinji respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de seguir em frente, ignorando Asuka constantemente balbuciando, enquanto Rei permaneceu em silêncio e concentrado. Patrulhando os campos abertos em diferentes direções, era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que o inimigo pudesse atacar.

Do nada, Bardiel, o décimo terceiro anjo, apareceu fora das sombras. Imitava todos os movimentos da Eva e reagia com seu ataque. Claro, Asuka não desistiu de uma briga enquanto ela persistia. Shinji e Rei dispararam vários tiros na besta.

Asuka pegou Bardiel por trás, usando Shinji e Rei como uma distração. Todos os três pilotos empalaram o anjo no peito com suas facas de combate, portanto derrotaram o anjo.

Após alguns flashes, a simulação terminou.

"Teste competir, parabéns Eva pilotos, você passou no teste." Ritsuko complementado.

"Fizemos um bom trabalho hoje, gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo sobre Shinji. Você ainda estava lento." Asuka respondeu mais uma vez criticando Shinji.

********************

Todos os três pilotos de Eva tomaram banho, lavando o suor nervoso de seus corpos e depois trocaram suas roupas de rua. Foi mais um dia de trabalho para eles. Mesmo se não fosse um ataque real de anjo, a simulação o tornava muito realista. Os pilotos atingiram a maturidade nos dois anos passados; seu crescimento pode ter mudado, mas não apenas os traços de sua personalidade.

"É melhor eu sair daqui; apenas a sua presença sozinha é contagiosa." Asuka disse endireitar o vestido. Shinji passou pelo insulto de Asuka, pois não passava de poeira do vento.

Isso só a fez carranca ainda mais, "Ei, estúpido, você está ouvindo?"

"Sim Asuka, eu ouvi você pela primeira vez." Shinji continuou andando. "Então, o que mais há de novo?"

Asuka ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeita com a resposta de Shinji, surpresa com o fato de ele não ter se incomodado um pouco com os combates dela. Ele nem ficou na defensiva. "Seja como for, Shinji, não esqueça nossos almoços amanhã."

Respondendo Shinji acenou com a mão, enquanto continuava andando.

Dirigindo da sede no carro de Misato, Shinji olhou para a paisagem pacífica do Japão. Mas com a continuação da batalha dos anjos, ele não sabia se continuaria o mesmo. Misato colocou a mão no ombro dele e perguntou: "Você está bem, durão? Está tudo bem em ficar na defensiva de vez em quando."

"Eu não sou incomodado por Asuka, Misato." Shinji respondeu. "Eu só estou pensando, será sempre assim? Mesmo depois desses anos, não estamos nem perto de derrotar completamente os anjos."

Misato olhou para Shinji por um segundo, sabendo que não era esse o caso. Ela não apenas admirava o crescimento dele, mas também sua personalidade, não era mais o garoto tímido, tímido e mentalmente perturbado da última vez. Ele se tornou mais consciente, competente, um tanto otimista, determinado e bastante maduro para a idade. Até seu cabelo tinha crescido até o pescoço e tinha a mesma altura de Misato, além de uma voz mais profunda.

Mudando de marcha, "Então, Shinji, você vai cozinhar sua surpresa de curry para mim esta noite, se eu pegar os ingredientes."

Agora sua mente dos Anjos havia desaparecido. "Tudo bem, eu vou."

"E não pule a espécie, que é o que lhe dá sabor".

"Claro Misato, o que você disser, desde que você relaxe seu tempo de beber por dentro ou por fora." Ele lembrou. "Eu não gostaria que você vomitasse em mim como você fez da última vez."

"Foi um acidente e, além disso, eu disse que estava arrependido."

"Ritsuko disse que você se embebedou até desmaiar no bar e ela teve que levá-lo para casa. Você estava conversando enquanto dormia sobre sentir falta de Kaji."

Isso só fez Misato corar ainda mais, ela nunca pensou que alguém, nem mesmo Shinji ficaria do seu lado embaraçoso. Não querendo negar ainda mais, ela deu Shinji foi espetada no ombro para esconder seu momento embaraçoso.

"Vejo que seu corpo não é a única coisa que cresce, mas sua altitude também. Parece que esse ano de consolação psicológica realmente fez o truque."

"Você realmente acha?" ele perguntou timidamente. Me desculpe por isso, se algum dia eu parecer irritante com suas palestras. "

Misato piscou, "Oh, não fique, sou bastante dependente disso."

Eles continuaram sua conversa através da grande quantidade de tráfego na estrada. Agora, depois dos dois anos, Shinji e Misato começaram a conversar mais, apesar de viverem sob o mesmo teto. Ainda estando perto, eles sempre se cuidaram como uma família e assim por diante. Era mais uma vez apenas os dois, desde que Asuka se mudou,porque ela não podia suportar a visão de viver com pervertidos como Shinji.

"Yee-haw, é isso que eu tenho esperado." Misato se embriagou com sua cerveja típica em lata.

Mais uma vez, o que havia de errado com cafeína ou suco? Mas não, para Misato, a cerveja era sua única bebida. A cada gole, Shinji suspirava desesperada por seu comportamento habitual. Após o último molho, Shinji serviu Misato seu prato de arroz e curry, até dando um pouco para Pen-Pen, pinguim de estimação Misato.

Ela estava certa, no entanto. Ele sentiu-se mudar bastante. Dois anos atrás, Misato recomendou um psiquiatra a Shinji (para sua relutância) para ajudá-lo no campo de batalha e eu. Mesmo que ele não quisesse fazer isso, ele aceitou todo o caminho, para que o dinheiro dela não fosse desperdiçado.

E após sessão por sessão de tratamento, ele ficou mais calmo e relaxado, da última vez. E ele nem deixa seu pai tirar o melhor dele agora. Lembrou-se de cada sessão com o Dr.Alkaido, conselheiro pessoal de Shinji, na ala mental de Tóquio.

Com seus anos de experiência, ela mergulhou no departamento profundo. da mente jovem de Shinji através de horas de hipnose. Havia até partes de sua mente que até fizeram seu queixo cair consideravelmente, porque como ele realmente estava dentro de sua mente complexa. Até ela chegou a ela limitada quanto tempo ela tinha com ele, o que a fez sair da sala algum dia.

Através de meditação e exercícios indutores de estresse, ela foi capaz de conquistar seus confidentes, mesmo que pouco a pouco e até ter um colapso mental. Isso fez com que ele se abrisse com ela com facilidade e percebesse que nem sempre podia se culpar. Durou quase um ano e meio.

*****************

De volta à realidade, Misato havia acabado de terminar o prato e deixado a louça nas mãos de Shinji. Ela jogou a camiseta de Shinji na cabeça dele. "Eu vou pular no chuveiro Shinji, certifique-se de trazer alguns sutiãs e calcinhas limpos da secadora. E outra cerveja, se você quiser."

Shinji revirou os olhos com o pedido repentino, mas aceitou mesmo assim. Ele nunca mais ficava lavado lavando roupas femininas depois de morar com duas meninas. Asuka teria batido Shinji dolorosamente se ele tocasse suas roupas muito menos suas roupas íntimas, mas Misato não se importou nem um pouco. 

"Tudo bem, Misato."

Shinji se tornou o homem mais útil do pequeno apartamento, sempre limpando as bagunças que Misato havia feito. Geralmente consistia em junk food, roupas sujas e latas de cerveja vazias.

"Bom dia Shinji!" dois dos amigos de Shinji cumprimentaram na porta da frente Toji e Kensuke. Claro, eles só vêm cumprimentar Misato com mais ciúmes que Shinji e ela ainda estavam morando juntos depois de dois anos.

"Eu estou indo agora Misato." Ele diz.

"Tenha um bom dia na escola, Shinji, querida. E não se esqueça de voltar para casa depois da escola."

"Shinji, querida?" Toji e Kensuke perguntaram olhando para Shinji com olhos desconfiados.

"É apenas algo que ela me chama, não importa o quanto eu diga para ela parar. Mas estou acostumada a isso agora, não é grande coisa." Shinji explicou para evitar qualquer mal-entendido ou ainda mais com inveja.Agora, no ensino médio, as coisas eram mais anormais. Shinji, Rei e Asuka agora estavam no segundo ano do ensino médio. Enquanto Asuka ainda se destacava por ser a garota estrangeira mais popular da escola, Shinji e Rei permaneciam nas sombras, pois ainda eram as pessoas que passavam.

"Obrigado Shinji, sua utilidade é muito apreciada." Asuka disse aceitando seu almoço de Shinji.

"De nada, Asuka." Shinji respondeu sentindo-se agradecido e insultado ao mesmo tempo, mas ele aceita o que pode conseguir.

Depois de uma hora de palestras, Shinji ficou de pé no telhado da escola, encarando o sol silenciosamente segurando um café gelado. Ele ainda não estava acostumado a estar em grandes multidões, então no andar de cima era seu único ponto de encontro, apenas para fugir de tudo. Asuka resmungando, garotos elogiando as novas garotas bonitas,estudantes calmos e desajeitados, ainda eram distrações para ele. E seu psiquiatra recomendou estar em um ambiente silencioso.

"Ei Shinji, você quer sair?" Toji perguntou pela primeira vez. "Há um novo lugar de karaokê que abriu no centro da cidade. Kensuke e eu estamos indo para lá por algumas faixas e um pouco de comida".

Shinji olhou para eles por um tempo, sentindo-se chocado e honrado. Então, novamente, ele não tinha nada melhor para fazer, enquanto Misato trabalhava, então ele aceitou com um aceno de cabeça. E ele tinha certeza de que Misato não se importaria de chegar tarde, ele não podia deixar passar uma chance como essa. Sendo adolescente, ele agora tomava suas próprias decisões.

"Então, Shinji, como se sente agora?" Kensuke perguntou.

"Sobre o que?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, você e Misato morando sozinhos juntos e Asuka fora de casa."

"Ainda é o mesmo de sempre, Kensuke. Apenas duas simples colegas de quarto morando juntas, ela cuida de uma coisa que eu cuido das outras coisas da mesma idade. Qual é o problema?"

"Oh nada, eu só estou pensando."

"Então, vamos cantar nossas bocas do nosso quê?" Toji ficou com o livro de faixas e o microfone na mão.

"Então vamos festejar no nosso ano do ensino médio." Kensuke aplaudiu. "E você vai cantar também Shinji, mesmo que você não seja um cantor forte."

Shinji chegou em casa 21:00, espero que Misato estivesse dormindo a essa hora, então ele entrou escondido em silêncio. No entanto, ela o pegou chegando ao quarto bebendo cerveja em sua camisola. "Boa noite para chegar tarde, não é?"

"Hey Misato." Shinji cumprimentou nervosamente.

"Eu disse especificamente para vir direto para casa. Onde você estava?"

Sentindo que ele não fez nada de errado, ele respondeu abruptamente: "Eu estava saindo com meus amigos, eles me ofereceram para me juntar a eles na festa e eu fiz".

"E essa é uma razão para negligenciar seus deveres? Eles oferecem uma coisa e você aceita?"

"Ei, como você, eu tenho vida social além de ser piloto da Eva."

Ela suspirou admitindo a resposta Shinji. "Eu suponho que você esteja certo. Eu já te guardei de suas viagens de campo da escola; não posso mantê-lo na jaula para sempre.Afinal, você está crescendo."

"Você está louco?"

"Não tanto quanto eu deveria ser, lembre-se de ligar quando você chegar tarde, ok." Misato bateu no lábio superior. Ele ficou vermelho com Misato tão perto dele, com metade do peito exposto e sem sutiã. Isso causou um arrepio repentino em seu coração. "Sim senhora, boa noite." Ele saiu do lado de Misato rapidamente.

Ficando atrás de sua porta, Shinji colocou a mão sobre o coração e perguntou a si mesmo: "O que eu senti agora?"


	2. Se é Realmente Verdade

Enquanto Shinji tomava o café da manhã naquela manhã, ele não pôde deixar de pensar em Misato. Um olho estava nos pratos, o outro estava em Misato. 

Quando ela estava perto dele, seu coração começou a acelerar e seu rosto ficou vermelho. Isso o fez questionar sua reação. Foi porque ela estava muito perto dele que o deixou envergonhado? Ele estava atraído pelo corpo bonito ou seu charme e sua personalidade profissional e espontânea ? Ou talvez ela esteja sentindo algo por ela? Shinji balançou a cabeça para se livrar de tais pensamentos. Não poderia ser assim. Tendo sentimentos por Misato, poderia ser como ele pensava. O que ele estava pensando?

"Tenho certeza que foi apenas uma coincidência, um momento embaraçoso. Quero dizer, Misato pode nutrir seu amor por Kaji, quem iria querer alguém como eu ...?"

Misato arrotou, pegando sua primeira lata de cerveja e jogando-a na lata de lixo.

"Outra cerveja para você?" Shinji perguntou.

"Você leu minha mente; é a bebida perfeita para começar o novo dia."

"Sim, se você gosta de ressaca?" Shinji murmurou.

Misato colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Shinji, "Vamos Shinji, não seja um esporte estragado, você se anima? Você se perde? É o fim de semana em pânico." Ela falou lentamente cutucando o peito de Shinji.

"Misato, você está bêbado de novo?" Shinji perguntou com desconfiança, escondendo seu óbvio embaraço. Seus olhos estavam no ar.

Misato riu para si mesma e bateu nas costas de Shinji várias vezes. "Talvez, talvez não, não vou contar, deixo isso para sua mente adivinhar." Ela brincou.

Shinji suspirou, incrédula, saindo do seu alcance. "Você é uma criança um dia desses."

"Bem, é preciso conhecer um." Misato percebeu aprender algumas coisas com Shinji depois dos dois anos. Ainda assim, com ele por perto, ela sentiu que poderia se expressar ainda mais do que o habitual, já que ela e Shinji são muito parecidos.

"Diga Shinji, você tem planos para hoje?"

"Não, não realmente, não tenho nada planejado."

"Depois de outro teste de simulação, vou às compras e seria bom se você viesse comigo. É muito estranho ir sozinho."

Isso foi inesperado para Shinji. Ele não sabia o que dizer, considerando o fato, ele se sentiu engraçado ontem à noite. Mas era apenas mais um dia de folga, e certamente não era data. Ele disse a si mesmo. Era ridículo se preocupar com isso, então ele se levantou e disse: "Ok, eu vou com você Misato."

Que mal poderia causar? De qualquer forma, ele tinha que saber por si mesmo.

Misato sorriu, "Fico feliz em ouvir isso."

********************

"Homem que foi refrescante, é muito raro eu receber um bônus no meu trabalho." Misato caminhou pelo shopping com um enorme sorriso quando Shinji ficou para trás carregando suas malas, ambas as cordas penduradas em seus braços.

"Então você recebe seu bônus e eu estou preso fazendo o trabalho pesado carregando todas as suas malas?" Shinji andava de um lado para o outro.

"Oh, não reclame, eu precisava de um homem grande e forte como você para me ajudar e evitar o problema de ser atropelado por homens". Misato piscou para Shinji. 

"E para o seu trabalho duro eu vou acrescentar uma refeição em mim, bastante negócio, devo dizer."

"Meu Deus, você é tão gentil", Shinji respondeu em comentário sarcástico.

"Você acha que isso fica bem comigo Shinji?" Misato perguntou mostrando a Shinji um tamanho de um sutiã.

Ele corou e desviou o olhar. "Misato, eu realmente não tenho opinião sobre esse tipo de coisa."

"Ah, qual é o problema, Shinji, você é tímido demais para fazer compras com uma moça bonita comigo", ela brincou. "Você está se sentindo engraçado com a atmosfera acolhedora?"

"Não me provoque." O interior de Shinji torceu enquanto ele continuava corando. Ele se sentiu cortado na esquina sem fim. Ele então encontrou duas damas rindo enquanto passavam, chamando a atenção. Eles estavam olhando para baixo ou admirando-os. 

"Que casal estranho?" eles sussurraram para outro.

Shinji balançou a cabeça com força para aliviar o sentimento. Ele não sabia do que estava ficando corado, tão cega e sem jeito que apontou para uma marca diferente de sutiã branco com renda e alguns sapatos pretos de salto alto. Ele não sabia o que ele acabou de fazer agora. Isso só o fez se destacar ainda mais, mesmo na loja de roupas.

"Isso parece muito bom, eu aceito." Ela disse.

"Obrigado senhora, tenha um bom dia." O funcionário cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Eu nunca soube que você tinha tanto gosto, Shinji."

"Não mencione isso; eu mal tive tempo de pensar sobre isso, então surgiu do nada, e eu pensei que eles ficariam bem em você. Os olhos de Shinji se arregalaram com suas próprias palavras.

" Espere, eu acabei de dizer isso , esqueça a última parte. " Misato riu um pouco. "Devo admitir que me surpreendi."

"Bem, acho que depois de ser o único homem da casa, estou meio acostumado ao seu senso de moda." Ele virou os olhos. "Assim como o senso de moda de Asuka, mas isso é outra história."

"Talvez eu possa levá-lo a fazer compras novamente algum dia, você pode até me ajudar a escolher roupas íntimas."

"De jeito nenhum, eu estou fazendo isso. Há limites para os meus sentidos." Shinji atirou de volta.

"Relaxe, eu estava apenas brincando com Shinji."

" Ugh, por que estou agindo tão engraçado hoje?" Shinji pensou tomando um gole de café. 

"Eu nunca sou assim com Misato. Quero dizer, ela ainda é a mesma Misato de sempre. Ela nunca me fez sentir tão tensa, a menos que. De jeito nenhum, isso não poderia ser." Shinji balançou a cabeça novamente tentando se livrar de seus pensamentos.

"Shinji, o que houve, por que você está ficando vermelho, está se sentindo doente?" Misato perguntou interrompendo seus pensamentos. Shinji só espera que Misato não tenha visto através dele.

"Bem, bem, bem, quais são as chances?" Asuka (junto com Hikari) pediu para encontrar Shinji e Misato no shopping.

"Olá, Asuka e Hikari, nunca pensei que veríamos vocês dois no shopping." Shinji disse.

"Shinji bobo, nós, meninas, somos apenas compras de roupas, mas teria sido muito mais legal se Kaji viesse conosco."

A mesma velha Asuka favorecendo Kaji em relação aos rapazes da idade dela, para ela, eles são o menor locador de sua visão. Como uma rainha olhando para seu povo, eles não valem seu tempo ou esforço. Mas, novamente, o gosto de Asuka pelos homens sempre foi muito exigente, mesmo recusando várias datas e cartas.

"Como é viver com Hikari para você Asuka?" Perguntou Misato.

"É ótimo Misato, muito espaço e melhor que o seu barraco, sem ofensas." Asuka respondeu sem rodeios.

"Nenhuma tomada, estou feliz que você esteja feliz." Misato disse sempre levando insultos e críticas a Asuka com um sorriso, sem se importar com o quanto eles eram um golpe baixo. "E, além disso, tenho Shinji para me fazer companhia, se estiver sozinho."

Asuka sorri duvidando da natureza de Shinji. "Bem, é com isso que me preocupo em algum momento. Lidar com Shinji o dia inteiro deve ser difícil para você."

********************

Enquanto Misato e Asuka continuavam conversando, Shinji suspirou uma vez ignorando a resposta rude de Asuka. Claro que ela estava apenas sendo Asuka, então era natural para ele.

Enquanto os dois partiam juntos, Shinji começou a olhar cada vez mais para Misato, enquanto ela não estava olhando. Enquanto seu coração dispara, ele começa a sentir mais por Misato, mesmo depois de ir às compras com ela. Não importa o quanto ele tentasse abalar o sentimento, estava nele, não importa o quê. Ainda assim, mais e mais perguntas caíam em sua cabeça sobre Misato. O que ele sentiu agora e o que ele está sentindo agora? O que ele vai dizer e quanto tempo vai durar?

Ele logo percebeu. "Acho que não posso colocar em risco o que tenho. Mas, por enquanto, deixarei passar no seu próprio ritmo."

"Hey Shinji, você vem ou não?"

"Sim, estou indo aí."


	3. Tensão Sexual a Doença do Amor

"Faz um tempo, Shinji."

Dr. Alkaido cumprimentou Shinji oferecendo-lhe um pouco de chá verde. O médico de Shinji ainda continuou seu trabalho na enfermaria mental de Tóquio, ajudando outros pacientes necessitados. No entanto, dentre todos os pacientes, Shinji a fascinou, e não pelo fato de ser criança. Ele era de longe uma das mentes mais complexas e difíceis que ela já viu.

Mesmo se as sessões tivessem sido feitas, Shinji ainda visitava a Dra. Mina Alkaido nos seus intervalos. Ela já recebeu o suficiente de suas notas de agradecimento por mudar sua vida. Os papéis farfalharam enquanto ela colocava o assento para Shinji. Sem dúvida, muitos arquivos de casos sobre pessoas que eram ainda mais trágicas que Shinji.

"Então, como você está Shinji?" ela perguntou com um sorriso.

"Eu estou bem, Dr. Alkaido." Shinji disse.

"Eu não estou de plantão no momento, então por favor me chame de Mina." Ela respondeu. "Não que eu aprecie a visita, mas o que a traz aqui?"

"Mina, estou me sentindo confusa agora."

Ela colocou a mão na testa dele. "Você está se sentindo doente Shinji?"

Ele balançou a cabeça em resposta. "Não, não é nada disso. É apenas uma garota que faz meu estômago revirar quando estou perto dela. Meu coração bate cada vez mais rápido quando ela está perto."

Mina riu um pouco. "Isso é óbvio. É o sentimento de amor, então quem sou eu para adivinhar que você está apaixonado. É Asuka ou Rei por acaso?"

Uma suposição natural, mas absolutamente errada, "Não, não é uma delas. Rei não entenderia e Asuka é 'caminho' de alto padrão para mim." O fato de ela mencionar Asuka o fez gemer de nojo. E Rei, ele não sabia o que fazer com ela. Ele nunca poderia dizer-lhe expressões sem emoção em branco.

Mina cruzou os dedos. "Então, fora do livro, por quem você diria que está realmente apaixonada?"

Shinji já estava atordoado quando seus lábios ficaram secos; ele não sabia como explicar para ela ou mesmo como ele diria. Como ela reagiria a isso? Ele estava começando a ter sentimentos por Misato, uma mulher com o dobro da idade dele, enquanto ele era adolescente.

"Ou talvez seus sentimentos crescentes por mim velho?" ela brincou.

As bochechas de Shinji ficaram vermelhas. "Eu não sei o que você está levando sobre Mina."

"Relaxe, só estou brincando com você Shinji"

Shinji ainda lutava com a resposta certa quando começou a brincar com os polegares. Ele estava nervoso, mas apenas com a pergunta. Ele tomou alguns goles de seu chá para se acalmar. Quando Misato apareceu em sua cabeça, isso o fez corar ainda mais.

"Mina, e se eu lhe dissesse, hipoteticamente falando, não era uma garota, mas uma mulher?"

A curiosidade dela por ele aumentou ainda mais. "Eu diria que me tente e descobriremos."

Shinji respirou fundo e disse: "É a Misato."

Mina não ficou surpresa. "Misato também foi um caso difícil de se trabalhar nos meus primeiros trabalhos, mas você deveria conhecê-la bem, já que vocês dois estão morando juntos. E você sabe tão bem quanto eu não posso lhe revelar mais informações." Ela tocou os ombros de Shinji. "Shinji, seja honesto com seus sentimentos, assim como ela é com os dela, não importa o que aconteça. Esteja lá para ela, apoie-a e quando chegar a hora de lhe dizer como você se sente, independentemente das diferenças de idade, não há limite ou vergonha . "

Shinji inclinou a cabeça. "Mina, muito obrigado."

"O prazer é todo meu. Seu segredo está seguro comigo." Ela piscou.

Shinji sabia disso com Asuka saindo com Kaji como um casal romântico. Mesmo que o que ela dissesse fosse verdade, ele ainda não tinha tanta certeza sobre si mesmo. Como ela aceitaria ou como aceitaria? Shinji se perguntou.

******************************

Durante o dia, Shinji se viu pensando em Misato cada vez mais. Ainda assim, ele se perguntou o que ele poderia oferecer com uma adorável mulher de espírito livre como Misato.

Ele ainda não era adulto. E Kaji estava fora há um tempo. Então, que chance ele tinha?

"Shinji", Misato sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Quando sua voz começou a desaparecer, ele começou a correr atrás dela. "Não me deixe Misato!" Shinji exclamou acordando de um sonho. Todos os olhos estavam diretamente voltados para o jovem piloto de Eva na sala de aula. E por causa de sua explosão repentina, todos riram dele, até seus dois únicos amigos.

"Gansos Shinji, é bem diferente de você dormir durante a aula. Quero dizer, eu sei que as palestras são chatas, mas mesmo eu não cochilo assim." Kensuke disse.

Shinji limpou o suor da testa. "Desculpe por ter pensado muito ultimamente."

"Você não estava sonhando com pensamentos sujos de Misato, estava?" Toji perguntou olhando para Shinji com um olhar sujo de ciúmes.

Shinji apertou o punho e atirou de volta. "Não, eu não estava!"

"Se ao menos eu estivesse morando com Misato, tudo seria ótimo". Toji esperava. "Oh, bem, que tal bater nas gaiolas de rebatidas depois da escola, Shinji?"

"Desculpe pessoal, talvez da próxima vez." Shinji respondeu.

*************************

"Tudo bem, os pilotos começam a trabalhar!" Misato ordenou. Shinji foi o primeiro a ser parado por Misato. Ela sussurrou para ele "ter cuidado" em um tom preocupado.Os três pilotos de Eva foram em outra missão de descoberta para tirar um anjo. Cada um deles se moveu com pequenos passos de bebê possível, rápida e silenciosamente. É claro que Asuka se ofereceu para liderar a frente, mesmo que ela não fosse líder, pois era conhecida por estar à frente de todos os outros.

"Não fique no meu caminho, Shinji, ou então não posso prometer sua segurança." Asuka avisou.

"Oh, certo", a mente de Shinji ainda estava em Misato no momento.

Enquanto eles mantinham um olho muito bom, o anjo saiu do oceano. Foi revelado ser um Shamshel. Armado com chicotes de energia mortais, começou a atacar os pilotos.

Asuka e Rei já dispararam armas. Demorou muito tempo para o anjo focar em Shinji.

"Shinji, o que diabos você está fazendo, cuidado?" Asuka gritou.

Enquanto ele não estava olhando, Shamshel tinha Shinji preso em seus chicotes, drenando o poder de sua Eva. Tentando não entrar em pânico, Shinji lutou contra a fera o mais forte que pôde. Asuka e Rei tentaram ajudar Shinji, mas poderiam correr o risco de machucá-lo no processo. Agora era com Shinji. Os chicotes não só causaram dor à Eva, mas também ao piloto. Shinji pegou os chicotes de energia dele e redirecionou para o núcleo de Shamshel, causando um choque muito doloroso para ambos. Shinji mais profundo e profundo atingiu os chicotes dentro do núcleo do anjo até que ele sobrecarregou e explodiu.

"Eu não sei se te considero corajoso ou simplesmente estúpido." Asuka meio sincero elogiou o trabalho de Shinji. Por mais que ela odiasse admitir, até ela ficou impressionada.

"De fato, você se destaca por aí. No entanto, não foi sem custo." Misato concordou em perceber o ferimento no ombro de Shinji. "Ótimo trabalho a todos, bata nos chuveiros.

Shinji vem comigo, cuidarei de seus ferimentos." Misato arrastou Shinji pelo braço.

***************************

Diligente e gentilmente, Misato aplicou um pouco de álcool no ombro esquerdo na enfermaria. Shinji se manteve imóvel quando notou o olhar preocupado no rosto de Misato. E quanto mais ela estava perto dele, mais seu coração disparava. Do rosto aos seios, Shinji ficou olhando enquanto ela não estava olhando.

Ao aplicar os retoques finais, Misato cobriu as mãos de Shinji com as dela. "Shinji, não seja imprudente por aí. Por favor, me prometa."

"Misato", ele disse.

"Prometa-me, para mim!" Ela insistiu em pagá-lo com um olhar de desespero.

Enquanto ele olhava profundamente com seus lindos olhos castanhos, ele sentiu os lábios dela. "Tudo bem Misato, eu prometo se te faz feliz."

Misato sorriu e deu um grande abraço em Shinji. Seu constrangimento aumentou ainda mais, mas então ele decidiu abraçá-la de volta. "Misato, eu ..."

"O que é isso Shinji?" ela perguntou.

"Não é nada, esqueça."


	4. Sentimentos Profundos

Após os exames e pendurado com Kensuke e Toji, Shinji e Asuka voltaram para casa sozinhos. A mesma e velha Tóquio estava com seu povo todos os dias, sem temer nenhum ataque de anjo. Foi apenas mais um dia para eles. De andar a dirigir nas ruas pacíficas, eles continuaram com suas vidas.

"O que você está planejando para Shinji? Asuka perguntou." É melhor você não ter pensamentos sujos sobre mim? ", Ela avisou.

"De você, nunca Asuka", respondeu Shinji sem rodeios.

"O que isso quer dizer, você está dizendo que eu não sou atraente. A maioria dos caras mataria por um encontro comigo."

"Sim, e você os assustará em segundos antes do jantar chegar."

Asuka estava ficando brava, mas resistiu ao desejo. "Vejo que sua boca cresceu mais que sua personalidade."

"Claro, porque você é uma garota de padrão elevado."

Asuka zombou: "Seja como for, uma garota como eu não precisa sofrer abuso de um idiota como você."

Os dois se despediram enquanto separavam seus próprios caminhos da escola em uma esquina. Asuka foi para a esquerda e Shinji foi para a direita. Como Asuka estava fora de vista, um carro buzinou por trás. Quando a pessoa saiu do veículo, revelou-se o misterioso e despreocupado Kaji.

"Kaji", disse Shinji.

"Olá Shinji, você não se junta a mim para tomar um chá, eu estou pagando?" Kaji ofereceu.

***********************

Os dois foram levados para o jardim de Kaji, nos arredores da cidade. Enquanto tomavam seu chá, observavam as flores do sol desabrocharem, raios de sol brilhavam sobre os pedúnculos das flores. Era a mãe natureza no trabalho. "Eles são adoráveis, não são Shinji?"

"Sim, eles são", respondeu Shinji.

"Meio que me lembra os bons velhos tempos, quando havia algo que vale a pena procurar." Kaji começa a relembrar.

Shinji perguntou: "Como assim? Você já não encontrou algo?"

Kaji apontou o dedo indicador. "Você simplesmente não entende? Você é tão ignorante como sempre, mesmo quando adulto. Eu te trouxe aqui para que pudéssemos ficar sozinhos e ter homem para homem falar."

Pontos de interrogação ainda refletiam em toda a cabeça de Shinji, Kaji sempre foi um cara complexo, então entendê-lo é como resolver um quebra-cabeça.

"Então eu confio que Misato está indo bem, ela ainda está desordeira como sempre?"

"Bem, ela é turbulenta algum dia."

Kaji sorriu. "Na verdade, eu a conheço a vida toda, um pouco do lado da criança. Mas eu realmente achei isso meio fofo. Mulheres como ela são livres para se perguntar como uma abelha, e ela tem um corpo bonito, não acha?"

Shinji virou o rosto com nojo, escondendo seu constrangimento. "Realmente, isso é tudo?"

Kaji passou a mão no ombro de Shinji. "Venha agora Shinji, uma mulher assim é boa o suficiente para qualquer homem ou menino. Por que você acha que ela não consegue encontrar um parceiro melhor?"

Shinji tirou a mão de Kaji dele. "Eu não sei porque os padrões dela são muito altos e você só vai a ela quando o humor o atinge."

"As mulheres são criaturas muito complicadas, Shinji. Elas são as presas esperando para serem tomadas pelo predador. Elas mal podem esperar para serem retiradas. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é avançar como um homem, meu amigo."

Agora Shinji não sabia dizer se Kaji estava brincando ou dando conselhos honestos.

"Sério. Até Asuka."

"Não", Kaji riu. "Ela é um exemplo totalmente diferente de mulher. As mulheres são delicadas porque apresentam sentimentos emocionais". Kaji explicou. "O amor não tem limites ou limitações, Shinji. Pegue o touro pelos chifres."

Kaji pensou se afastando. " Deixo Misato em suas mãos Shinji, cuide bem dela. "

Shinji ficou perdido com a conversa estranha que teve com Kaji,porém na sua consciência sentiu-se agraciado que o primeiro amor de Katsuragi lhe abrisse o caminho para viver esse amor que sente por ela.

*********************

Na manhã seguinte, Shinji Ikari deitou-se na cama pacificamente, como os pássaros fizeram o seu gorjeio matinal. Ele não sabia se levava Kaji a sério ou não, pois sabia que era obscuro. Os olhos de Shinji estavam colados no teto de seu pequeno quarto enquanto seus pensamentos se misturavam à sua cabeça ingênua. Com uma mão no olho esquerdo,ele se acalma para pensar mais.

"Shinji, o que você deseja?" Misato sussurrou eroticamente em sua cabeça.

Misato Katsuragi definitivamente não era uma mulher comum. Ela era uma líder forte e nobre, dentro e fora de Nerv. Sua voz parecia uma brisa intensa quando Shinji se viu caído no chão.

O garoto mal sentiu muito menos a dor na nuca. Foi a terceira vez nesta semana que ele pensou em nada além de Misato.

Não importa o quanto ele sacudisse a cabeça, ele não poderia livrar os pensamentos dela. Seu corpo começou a tremer do peito à pelve. As lembranças começaram a vir para ele agora de seus dias juntos.

"Ei, Shinji, me dê outra cerveja, sim?"

"Misato, este é o seu sexto consecutivo, continue bebendo assim e isso terá o efeito oposto em você." Shinji lembrou.

"Oh, não se preocupe com a minha idade. Sou muito mais forte que você."

"Você é adulto, então não conta."

Misato riu. "Sim, eu acho que sim."

Ele começou a fazer expressão facial dos momentos. Remou de nojo, arrependimento, conforto, tristeza, depressão, medo e felicidade. Mesmo que Misato o encarasse agora, ele não saberia que rosto fazer com ela.

"Misato", ele gritou silenciosamente, alcançando o teto.

Quando seus olhos se fecharam, os pensamentos de Misato continuaram vagando por sua cabeça como um cão de guarda. Antes que seus lábios pudessem se conectar, uma interrupção alta veio ao seu quarto.

"Bom dia Shinji, querida, você ainda está dormindo?" Misato exclamou entrando em um modo feliz. Ela segurou Shinji nos braços. "Alguma coisa que você tem a me dizer?"

Shinji gemeu: "Eu direi. Sua respiração cheira terrível."

Misato fez uma carranca assassina enquanto batia os dois punhos na cabeça de Shinji. Ela esfregou os lados da cabeça dele como uma broca que empalava uma parede. Ela não conteve o ataque nem um pouco.

"Ow, Misato, isso doeu." Shinji gemeu de dor. "Pare com isso."

Misato não desistiu enquanto continuava seu ataque.

"Ok, ok, eu me rendo ." Shinji admitiu.

Misato o soltou e deu as costas para ele. Ela fez beicinho como criança, sem dúvida ainda está brava com Shinji. Shinji sentou-se de costas ao lado da cama.

"Você sabe que as mulheres são muito sensíveis ao que você diz." Ela lembrou.

Isso Shinji sabia, estar com Asuka por tanto tempo. Ela tinha todas as qualidades das mulheres, apesar de ter a idade dele. Às vezes até esquece que é adolescente.

"Tudo bem então, me desculpe. Apenas seja grato por não ter te chamado de gorda." Shinji disse esfregando a dor em seu crânio.

Misato olhou para ele com uma careta.

"Não me olhe dessa maneira, é tudo que você conseguirá de mim. Lide com isso." Ele atirou de volta.

"Ok cara durão, o que você vai fazer sobre isso?" Disse Misato. "De um jeito ou de outro, farei seu pedido de desculpas."

Misato o atacou, prendendo os dois braços. Ela pode ter os braços dele abaixados, mas não as pernas, portanto era fácil para Shinji derrubá-la com um joelho. 

No entanto, isso não impediu Misato de atacá-lo ainda mais. Ambos os braços estavam na cabeça dele, bloqueando cada golpe que ela dava nele. Eles eram como crianças brincando juntos.

Não percebendo que estava chegando a lugar nenhum com seus ataques, ela foi para o estômago. Antes que Shinji pudesse sair da cama, Misato o prendeu mais uma vez, desta vez com ela mesma em cima dele. "Você vai se desculpar agora?"

"De jeito nenhum", Shinji respondeu.

"Cara, você é persistente."

"E você é agressivo, ainda mais que o Asuka."

O momento agora estava silencioso entre as duas bolas estranhas. As duas testa se tocaram, pois estavam uma polegada perto uma da outra. O peito de Misato estava pressionado contra o de Shinji. O coração Shinji batia cada vez mais rápido. Ele e Katsuragi nunca estiveram tão próximos. Agora Shinji não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo. Ele queria tocá-la com paixão.

Sentindo-se constrangido, Shinji começou. "Hum, Misato, eu ..."

Misato se aproxima. "Eu faço você se sentir desconfortável, Shinji?"

A boca de Shinji ficou seca. "Não Misato, não estou desconfortável."

Misato passou a perna na cintura de Shinji. "Então, o que acontece depois, Shinji?"

O corpo de Shinji estava fervendo como fogo quanto mais Misato estivesse perto dele. Ele sentiu como se pudesse explodir a qualquer momento. Foi agora ou nunca.

"Misato eu..." mas antes que ele pudesse terminar sua frase, ele foi subitamente cortado pelo rosto adormecido de Misato. É claro que seu ronco a denunciava. Ela estava quase com frio,sem dúvida, pelas intermináveis horas de trabalho e se afogando em cerveja.

Shinji sentiu-se aliviado e irritado enquanto a carregava para a cama. "Você é uma criança um dia desses." Shinji afastou os pelos da frente do rosto adormecido. Shinji sorriu:

"Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você Misato Katsuragi." Ele se inclinou e deu-lhe um leve beijo na testa


	5. Luxuria Implicante

Tirado um dia de folga de seu trabalho habitual naquele fim de semana, Shinji passou outro dia com seus amigos Keisuke e Toji. Era a noite em que os três saíam juntos no parque. Eles assistiram diferentes meninas passarem do ensino médio para a faculdade. "Você se importa de me dizer o que estamos fazendo aqui de novo?" Shinji perguntou.

"Você é um Shinji tão idiota; estamos tentando pegar garotas bonitas para sair com garotos do ensino médio como nós." Keisuke disse segurando sua câmera tentando localizar uma moça bonita.

"Sim, é um dia de folga e, desde então, com todo o seu trabalho que você faz. Você merece um descanso. Merecemos um descanso." Toji concordou. "Você finalmente deu a outra face na sua vida amorosa?"

"Eu sou hetero, obrigado." Shinji respondeu sem rodeios.

"Acho que acabei de ver alguém no meu radar. Senhores, vamos para o nosso destino, terra firme."

"Adoráveis senhoras, aqui vamos nós." Toji seguiu Keisuke.

Shinji assinou e seguiu os meninos.

"Desculpe-me meninas, não acho que você tenha tempo livre para caras como nós?" Keisuke cumprimentou armado com sua câmera.

"Acho que não." Algumas meninas recusaram.

Keisuke abaixou a cabeça com vergonha, "Abatido novamente."

"Vamos lá pessoal, estamos nisto desde esta manhã. Esta é a décima garota que te rejeitou. Por que não fazemos uma pausa? Estamos apenas parados por aqui parecendo dois pervertidos." Shinji disse deitado na parede bebendo sua garrafa de água.

"Vamos Shinji, temos que nos deixar perder. Estamos no ensino médio, você sabe." Keisuke respondeu.

Shinji assinou. "Por que não tomamos sombra um pouco, está a 102 graus lá fora?"

Toji limpou o doce do rosto. "Acho que você está certa. Vamos fazer uma visita à livraria."

Enquanto o balconista estava muito ocupado ajudando uma fila cheia de clientes, os três garotos se serviram na prateleira proibida. Essa é a seção erótica. Eles percorrem página a página de garotas gostosas, vestidas ou não. Cada página fazia com que suas mandíbulas caíssem ainda mais.

"Imagine como eles estão realmente na cama." Keisuke disse titulando seus óculos.

Toji assentiu, "Eles são muito mais atraentes que Asuka".

Shinji engoliu o próprio cuspe enquanto corava mais forte do que qualquer outra pessoa. No entanto, não foi a primeira vez que vi uma garota nua, mesmo que fossem acidentalmente na melhor das hipóteses ou não fossem reais. De cada olhar para a revista, o coração e o fundo de Shinji começaram a tremer.

"Com qual deles você gostaria de sair, Shinji?" Keisuke olhou para Shinji.

Shinji ficou sem palavras: "Eu realmente não tenho uma opinião sobre uma partícula."

Keisuke não estava comprando sua resposta ao mostrar mais fotos a Shinji contra sua vontade. "Vamos lá, você pode nos dizer, somos todos amigos aqui."

Shinji girou os dedos juntos em nervosismo, "Acho que estou mais interessado em mulheres do que em meninas da minha idade". Ele respondeu hesitante.

Keisuke e Toji olharam para Shinji por um instante. Shinji virou os olhos para o outro lado, sentindo que ele disse algo realmente errado, enquanto continuava a esconder a vermelhidão em seu rosto.

Toji deu um tapa nas costas de Shinji, empolgado. "Quem conheceu Shinji? Eu acho que com o jeito que você vive com Misato nos últimos anos? Você gosta muito de mulheres mais velhas."

Keisuke cutucou Shinji, "Sim, Shinji, francamente, estou realmente ciumento com isso".

Shinji revirou os olhos, agora eles estavam apenas se empolgando enquanto continuavam a provocar Shinji em sua vida amorosa. Eles estavam agora além do raciocínio. Agora,percebendo que estavam fazendo barulho, os três foram pegos pelo balconista segurando seu bastão com uma carranca assassina.

"Isso não é uma biblioteca, seus imbecis!" Ela resmungou.

*****************************

Foi uma sorte que eles conseguiram sair da loja antes que o trabalhador sofresse violência. Eles tiveram sorte de ela não ter chamado a polícia ou deixado com hematomas.

Ainda assim, sua jornada ainda não havia sido realizada. Ainda havia muito o que fazer.

A próxima parada do garoto foi na piscina pública. Enquanto Keisuke e Toji saíam para nadar, Shinji sentava na sombra lendo um livro. Desde a sensação na loja, ele queria se manter por um tempo. Isso não impediu que seus dois amigos encrenqueiros aproximassem das garotas da praia de maneira cavalheiro. Os dois estavam determinados a um bom ponto de encontro.

Enquanto isso, Shinji enterrou o rosto dentro do livro enquanto decidia tirar uma soneca.

" Vocês se divirtam ." Shinji pensou.

Não era que Shinji não quisesse sair com garotas; Ele simplesmente não estava com vontade no momento. E o pior de descobrir sobre seu repentino desejo é que eles possam pensar muito mal dele. Ele não queria que eles estivessem nos padrões de Asuka. Por enquanto, mantinha os olhos fechados.

Descansando ao sol, ele sonhava cada vez mais com Misato. Mesmo que ele tentasse bani-la em sua mente, ela sempre encontrava uma maneira de voltar. 

Dessa vez foram os momentos mais apaixonados dela. Desde os tempos em que ela estava bêbada até as infelizes mal vestiam as manhãs.

" Vou te dar o que quiser, Shinji. Me pergunte a qualquer momento." Misato sussurrou eroticamente reivindicando seus lábios.

Quando seus olhos se abriram, ele olhou para baixo e encontrou seu pênis um pouco molhado e agachado saindo do short. Era como se ele estivesse exposto enquanto cobria sua área inferior com seu livro e rapidamente foi ao banheiro para trocar de roupa, ignorando a risada das garotas da praia observando seu rosto embaraçoso.

Keisuke e Toji levaram o jovem piloto de Eva para casa, enquanto eles ainda estavam rindo do constrangimento de Shinji. "Vocês já vão descansar?"

"De jeito nenhum, eu não posso acreditar que você se molhou. Você deve ter tido um bom sonho molhado." Keisuke brincou assistindo Shinji correr para o banheiro na câmera.

"Você me deixa louco, Shinji", Toji não parava de rir.

Shinji resmungou: "Vocês dois já terminaram, porque é melhor não contar a ninguém sobre isso?"

"Nossos lábios estão selados, Shinji, afinal para que servem os amigos?" Keisuke piscou. "Vou excluí-lo imediatamente depois de algumas visualizações."

*********************************

"Vejo você na escola na segunda-feira, Shinji." Toji e Keisuke acenaram adeus.

"Ainda não acredito que isso me aconteceu." Shinji continuou de molho.

O jovem piloto de Eva voltou ao apartamento no final da tarde e chamou: "Misato, estou em casa. Vou preparar o jantar".

Não houve resposta.

Shinji olhou ao redor do lugar. Ela não estava na cozinha ou no quarto dela. Ela não estava no antigo quarto de Asuka. O último lugar foi no banheiro quando Shinji ouviu a água correndo. De repente, não havia dúvida sobre isso. Ele empurrou a porta e a viu.

"Você é tão descuidado, Misato. Um tom espreitador poderia entrar aqui, você sabe." Shinji murmurou. Então, novamente, quem era ele para conversar? Ele saiu sem fazer barulho. Como a água do chuveiro estava alta o suficiente para interromper os sons de Shinji.

Mas então um impulso repentino o levou de volta ao banheiro. Ele queria ir embora, mas não pôde. Ele agora começou a assistir o banho de Katsuragi no chuveiro pacificamente.

Quanto mais ele assistia, mais seu corpo formigava. Ele sabia que não deveria estar fazendo isso, mas havia um desejo que o mantinha ali. Era quase como se ele estivesse paralisado no lugar.

Ele inalou profundamente e se acalmou. Depois de assistir por tanto tempo, ele enfiou a mão dentro da calça. Ele era um tom espiando ou um pervertido? Ele não sabia e, neste momento, não se importava com qual deles. E à medida que seus impulsos se aprofundavam, seus sentimentos pelo comandante de Eva também. Ele só espera que não termine mal.


	6. Como Me Sinto Realmente Por Você

Shinji sentou-se tomando café da manhã pacificamente naquela manhã. Depois da noite passada, Misato agora estava sempre em sua essência física e mentalmente. Nunca ele se sentiu tão forte com qualquer adulto, quanto mais Misato. Ele não sabia como reagir ou o que dizer a ela.

Esperançosamente ela não o pegou espionando ela no chuveiro.

"Bom dia, Shinji, querida. Confio que você dormiu bem ontem à noite." Katsuragi saiu do quarto com shorts curtos e camisa amarrada, quase exibindo seu seio. Shinji não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo dela.

À vista, Shinji engoliu sua comida e respondeu de frente. "Bom dia Misato, eu estou bem, e você?" tudo o que ele podia fazer era manter uma conversa.

"Eu dormi como uma menina bonitinha noite passada, obrigado por perguntar." Misato respondeu batendo na cadeira e bebendo outra lata de cerveja.

"Vamos Misato, você realmente deveria pensar em sua saúde. Você continua bebendo cerveja todos os dias e vai ter intoxicação por álcool ou até câncer." Shinji avisou.

"Oh, não seja tão pessimista Shinji, relaxe um pouco. Eu até vou compartilhar alguns, venha apenas um gole." Ela ofereceu.

"Você sabe que não posso, sou menor de idade. E, além disso, pelo cheiro, tenho certeza de que o gosto é tão ruim".

"Você é um arrasador. Você está ficando mais maduro a cada dia."

"E você ainda está agindo como criança, como de costume." Shinji desviou o rosto de Misato.

Misato riu. "Bem, não se esqueça dos testes de Eva que temos. E eu espero que você esteja em sua melhor guarda, sem bobagens. Você entendeu?"

"Sim, sim, entendi."

"Eu quero dizer isso. Não se distraia com alguém ou qualquer coisa, nem mesmo com as críticas de Asuka."

****************************************

"Tudo bem, todos trabalham juntos e fazem o seu melhor para se livrar do anjo. Este é um truque." Misato lembrou.

Enquanto os três pilotos patrulhavam o mar para receber ataques de Angel, os olhos de Shinji estavam focados na tarefa em questão, enquanto sua mente ainda estava em Misato, estando ela por ele ou não. Através de sua mente complexa, ele se viu pensando cada vez mais em Misato.

"Por que Shinji tão quieto?" Asuka quebrou o silêncio. "O que importa é que o gato tem sua língua."

"Não é nada Asuka, apenas tenho muito em minha mente." Ele respondeu.

Asuka zombou: "Humph, não estou surpreso, considerando o fato de que sempre há algo em sua mente estreita. O pequeno Shinji sofreu um rompimento ruim".

"Muito engraçado, mas garanto que minha vida amorosa não tem nada a ver com isso. É mais profundo do que isso."

"Aw boo-hoo, seu pai não está dando crédito suficiente novamente." Agora Asuka estava apenas brincando.

"Não seja ridículo. Estou superando isso. Estou só um pouco ..." Shinji fez uma pausa. "Cuidado com Asuka." Ele a afastou de um ataque de anjo.

"O anjo está atacando." Rei lembrou.

"Puxa, obrigada pelo aviso,garota maravilha," Asuka murmurou.

Os dois pilotos de Eva se levantaram e deram uma boa olhada no anjo que os atacou. Era outro anjo deformado, desta vez em carne branca. Era como um anjo misturado com um humano. Sua parte inferior do corpo foi destruída, mas seu tronco permaneceu sob controle. "Que diabo é isso?" Asuka perguntou.

"Fique atento para que Angel pareça complicado." Katsuragi advertiu.

"Eu vou lhe dizer. Parece absolutamente nojento." Asuka exclamou.

Sem gritar ou rugir, o Anjo começou a se aproximar dos pilotos de Eva, enquanto olhava para a sede de Nerv. Escorria com lodo, carne e ácido. Ainda assim, o anjo deu pequenos passos de bebê de cada vez até a sua localização.

"Pare a todo custo, não deixe chegar perto da base." Misato rapidamente gritou as ordens.

Asuka e Shinji tentaram prendê-lo, mas foram queimados por sua carne queimada. Os três se afastaram e atiraram com seus rifles na besta. Juntos, eles formaram um muro ao redor da Base Nerv.

"Tente não atrapalhar Shinji." Asuka avisou.

Shinji respondeu: "Dá um tempo, Asuka."

Enquanto Rei estava de guarda na base, Shinji e Asuka avançaram à frente do ser. "Cuidado, vocês dois, não sabemos do que é realmente capaz." Gritou Misato.

"Não se preocupe, Misato, ficaremos bem. A base não será tocada enquanto estivermos por perto." Shinji disse.

"Não é com a base que estou preocupado." Misato murmurou baixinho. Ela cerrou os dentes com medo. No fundo, ela estava preocupada com Shinji, mas mesmo assim seus deveres sempre vinham primeiro.

Asuka e Shinji trabalharam juntos como soldados para manter o Anjo de volta o máximo que podiam. Através de tiros de balas de mísseis, o anjo só se regenerou após tantos ataques. Eles até tentaram um ataque de faca à queima-roupa, mas pouca ajuda foi suficiente.

O Anjo não apenas tinha como alvo a Base Nerv, mas principalmente Shinji. Ele produziu um fluxo sônico devastador. A alta frequência de som fez seus ouvidos zumbirem em quantidades enormes de níveis para os pilotos da Eva e para todos na Base. Assim, embaralhou os sistemas de computadores Nerv, colocando a base offline. Felizmente, as unidades ainda estavam ativas, mesmo com potência mínima.

Asuka perguntou, ainda cobrindo os ouvidos. "Como você estraga essa coisa maldita?"

Shinji estava parado. Mas então, quanto mais ele olhava para o anjo, mais ele o entendia. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas era como se houvesse algum tipo de conexão entre ele e o anjo. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer. Ele arrancou a roupa do piloto e a enfiou nos ouvidos. A unidade 01 começou a entrar em curto-circuito com o Sonic Scream. No entanto,isso não parou, o garoto prosseguiu em direção ao anjo.

Katsuragi gritou na linha privada: "Shinji, o que você está fazendo?"

"Eu acho que sei como vencer Misato, apenas confie em mim." Shinji respondeu como ele estava tão calmo quanto um monge.

Não comprando a resposta dele, ela perguntou. "Você sabe o que está fazendo? Não é hora de agir como tolo."

"Eu não sou Misato. Eu preciso ir lá sozinha. Diga aos outros para ficarem para trás."

"Droga, Shinji. Se você desligar, eu vou ..." Misato gritou.

"Misato, você significa muito para mim. E eu não quero ver mais alguém machucado,especialmente você. Eu me importo com você, e quando voltarmos, há coisas que eu quero lhe dizer. Eu posso fazer isso, confie mim."

Katsuragi rangeu os dentes com nervosismo. "Eles podem estar na minha bunda por isso." Misato sorriu de repente."Tudo bem, Shinji, apenas me prometa que não será morto. Os outros podem perdoar por isso, mas eu não vou. Então eu estou lhe pedindo, não, eu estou lhe dizendo. Volte para casa o mais rápido possível . "

"Eu vou Misato, então espere por mim."

*************************

Quando o anjo branco se aproximou de Shinji, ele começou a se fundir com ele. Sabendo como foi a última vez, Shinji respirou fundo de cada vez para se controlar. Ele tentou não mostrar nenhum sinal de medo ou pânico. Ele ficou calmo como leão e quieto como caracol.

Quando a fusão estava competindo, tudo o que havia havia escuridão duradoura. Não havia luz ou som. Não havia entrada ou saída. Era como estar dentro de um buraco negro do espaço ou mesmo do limbo. Shinji nem sentiu seu traje de Eva.

Shinji respirou fundo outra vez. "Mantenha tudo junto Shinji, não entre em pânico."

Enquanto caminhava, as memórias de sua infância começaram a voltar para casa. Dos tempos felizes aos tristes, isso abalou sua mente. Ele ouviu vozes em sua cabeça. Como se estar na escuridão fosse ruim o suficiente, tente um cemitério com uma mistura de escuridão eterna.

"Você pertence a nós, Shinji." Vozes sussurraram dentro da cabeça de Shinji.

Mais vozes aleatórias ecoaram em seu cérebro. Vozes diferentes que ele conhecia, outras eram desconhecidas para ele. "Por que você vive Shinji?"

Mais e mais perguntas surgiram em sua cabeça. Começou a fazer seu cérebro doer.

"Por que você faz algo que não gosta?"

"Qual é o seu propósito na vida, Shinji?"

"Aquele que cuida de você e entende que você é ninguém além de si mesmo. Você pode ser livre se se juntar a nós."

Shinji já estava de joelhos. Ele podia suportar tantas perguntas sem resposta que formavam seu cérebro como uma broca. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Uma mão feminina foi estendida para ele como se estivesse tentando puxar Shinji para fora do fogo. Misato, Asuka e Rei apareceram diante dele de corpo inteiro.

"Venha conosco para o paraíso, Shinji. Você estará para sempre livre." Eles disseram em uníssono em tom lascivo.

Quando Shinji estava prestes a pegar a mão deles, uma visão de Misato cintilou em sua cabeça. Ela deu a ele seu colar para dar sorte antes da missão. Era como se estivesse tentando lhe dizer algo. Ele segurava o colar de Misato na mão. Quando ele agarrou o colar, ele percebeu. 

"Você não é real. Tudo isso faz parte do anjo e da minha mente. Você pergunta pelo que estou lutando. São aqueles queridos para mim, especialmente por Misato Katsuragi, a mulher que eu amo. E não há como eu ficar preso em esse vazio sem fim enquanto eu viver, nem agora nem nunca. " Shinji agitou seu braço com força, afastando as ilusões.

Agora a escuridão estava caindo aos pedaços em Shinji para atacar. "Você deveria ter se juntado a nós quando tiver chance!"

"Entendo agora, sua fraqueza não são armas,é sua rejeição e negligência. E agora seu corpo não pode lidar com isso. Você está desmoronando. Eu realmente sinto por você,mas não vou permitir que você e os seus irmãos façam nenhum mal."

Então, a escuridão foi soprada pela grande luz amarela. Brilhou intensamente, pois quase fez Shinji ficar cego.

Agora, Shinji estava de volta da Unidade 01 nas ruas noturnas de Tóquio, no Japão. Ele estava finalmente livre e o anjo não existia mais. Nunca como ele se sentiu iluminado por estar de volta em terreno oco. Sem mencionar são e saudável.

"Shinji ...!" Misato o chamou. Todos que ele conhecia correram em seu auxílio. Ele viu todo mundo orgulhoso de seu trabalho duro, até seu pai.

"Bem, eu realmente odeio dizer isso Shinji. Mas você fez bem lá atrás." Asuka comentou.

Shinji respondeu com humor moderado: "Asuka está me cumprimentando. Isso é novo."

Asuka espetou seu ombro. "Sim, bem, não se acostume, espertinho."

Misato não gostou do rosto. Em vez disso, estava cheio de raiva e preocupado. Shinji deu um olhar de desculpas e antes que ele pudesse dizer uma palavra, Misato rapidamente o abraçou em um abraço apertado. "Graças a Deus você está sã e salva."

"Eu prometi, não prometi?" Shinji disse segurando seu colar.

******************************************

Após derrotar o anjo,foi submetido a testes médicos de rotina para detectar alguma anormalidade e de volta ao apartamento, Shinji olhou pela janela os belos céus noturnos. Ele tinha empatia pelo anjo. Mesmo que não fosse totalmente humano, ele ainda sentia uma conexão com isso. Ele e ele era muito parecido. O sentimento de solidão e arrependimento nublou seus corações.

"Aí está você. Eu queria saber para onde você desapareceu depois do jantar." Misato viu Shinji.

Shinji segurou Misato seu colar, "Eu esqueci de devolver isso para você."

Em um segundo, Misato agarrou sua mão completamente e começou em Shinji com o mais apaixonado carinho. Encontrando os olhos dela, Shinji também se viu obviamente corando no rosto. "Você realmente quis dizer o que disse anteriormente, Shinji?"

"Sim, eu sei que é tolice e talvez idiota, mas eu realmente me sinto assim em relação a você agora, honestamente. Somos muito parecidos então você pensa. Quero dizer ..."

Misato o deteve com o dedo nos lábios: "Não diga mais uma palavra. Vamos aproveitar esta noite juntos.

Misato o prendeu no chão e o beijou profundamente com a língua. Shinji ficou surpreso; no entanto, ele a beijou de volta enquanto a segurava,entrelaçando sua língua com a dela. Quando o beijo terminou, Misato estendeu a mão para a virilha de Shinji. Despertada por seu toque, Shinji decidiu fazer o mesmo com seus seios.

"Isso é bom?" Misato sussurrou. "É assim que os adultos compartilham seu amor".

Um minuto depois, eles se retiraram para o quarto escuro com a luz esmaecida. Com um abraço e cada um desfazendo das roupas de seu parceiro, Shinji e Katsuragi continuaram a beijar apaixonadamente e profundamente. Do peito aos pés, eles começaram a tocar os corpos um do outro com bastante carinho em suas almas.

Misato começou a mordiscar o pescoço macio e macio de Shinji enquanto se abraçavam. Shinji fez o mesmo, mas apenas com beijinhos, o suficiente para explodir a mente de Misato.

Depois da fase final, Misato estava no topo enquanto levantava o corpo para cima e para baixo sob o corpo de seu jovem amado. Quanto mais ela ia, mais eles gemeram com o maior prazer. Ela não conseguia o suficiente, pois estava pedindo mais. Então Katsuragi inclinou seu corpo atraente e abraçuo o ombro de Shinji e encostou sua cabeça de cabelos púrpura no peito dele.

E num climáx transcendente Shinji e Misato fundiram-se num orgasmo único entre amantes,e exaustos, ambo sussurraram suas juras de amor.

No meio da noite, Shinji estava deitado na cama em paz, enquanto Misato ainda estava dormindo. Todos os seus limites e portões podem ter sido quebrados, mas neste momento eles não se importavam desde que se estivessem. Misato cutucou seu peito. 

"Isso foi bom pela primeira vez?"

Shinji sorriu: "Sim, sim. Foram palavras tão boas que não pudemos descrever."

"Que bom que fui sua primeira vez. Fiquei bastante surpreso. Você pode até ser melhor que Kaji. Você tem algum arrependimento?"

"De mim fazendo isso com você, claro que não."

"Bom, porque eu também não me arrependo."

"Seja qual for o caso, a vida pode ser curta a qualquer momento. E mesmo que o mundo acabe, fico feliz em tê-lo ao meu lado." Shinji esfregou a bochecha de Misato. 

"Você é o mundo para mim, Misato Katsuragi", confessou.

"E você é tudo para mim, Shinji Ikari; agora e para sempre." Misato respondeu abraçando mais perto de Shinji.

"Sim, para sempre até o dia em que o mundo acabar."

FIM


	7. Nova Vida no Amor

Era uma noite tranquila e pacífica para os dois membros do apartamento. O relógio estava correndo quando Misato se sentou no sofá com uma garrafa de água e ela com os pés no colo de Shinji. Sem se importar, Shinji assistiu as notícias noturnas enquanto fazia as unhas dos pés de Misato. Parece que tudo o que acontece nunca é nada bom. O silêncio foi subitamente interrompido por um telefonema repentino.

Era Ritsuko lembrando a Misato sobre o noivado desta noite. Misato suspirou aborrecido.

"Sim, eu já vou." Misato desligou o telefone.

"Desculpe Shinji, mas eu tenho que ir a uma festa de casamento chata. E como esse idiota não mostrou as caras, eu tenho que ir sozinha, o que é e aborrecer."

Shinji sentou-se e disse: "Se você quiser, posso ir com você como seu encontro?"

Misato estava além das palavras. Ela nunca havia pedido a Shinji para participar de algum evento como este. Mas sempre havia uma primeira vez para tudo. 

Então ela sorriu e disse: "Ok Shinji, apenas esteja com seu melhor comportamento. Você tem um belo terno, não é?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu.

*********************************

Enquanto Ritsuko esperava na entrada principal fumando seu cigarro, ela ficou surpresa ao encontrar Misato que ela estava realmente com alguém além de Kaji. 

Mesmo se aquele alguém não fosse um adulto atraente, ainda era algo novo para ela. Shinji andou com Misato em um belo terno preto. Misato usava o mesmo vestido longo preto.

"Bem, bem, Shinji, você não está bonito hoje? Quem é você e o que você fez com o verdadeiro Shinji?" Ritsuko elogiou.

Obrigado Ritsuko, eu vesti esse traje por um tempo. Estou surpreso que ele ainda se encaixe." Shinji respondeu lisonjeado pelo elogio de Ritsuko.

Misato puxou o braço de Shinji para perto do dela. "Shinji aqui está servindo como minha escolta pessoal esta noite."

"Você vai precisar da escolta, do banheiro e talvez do lixo." Ritsuko brincou com os braços cruzados.

"Muito engraçado, mas meu Shinji é mais confiável do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheça."

Ritsuko apagou o cigarro e disse: "Seja como for, vamos a caminho. Shinji não se esqueça de manter Misato na linha para mim, sim?"

Não satisfeito com seu combate, Misato enfiou uma língua rápida nas costas de Ritsuko. "Vamos Shinji." Misato o puxou para dentro do prédio.

A música suave tocou enquanto o casal desacelerava a dança. Era uma festa particular para os adultos mais casuais. As duas senhoras observaram Shinji enquanto ele pegava comida. Mesmo se ele ainda era jovem, Ritsuko começou a ver a maturidade em Shinji. 

"Shinji cresceu muito desde que morou com você." Ritsuko começou. "Suponho que ele ainda esteja mantendo você longe de problemas."

Misato corou, "Ei, eu não sou tão instável."

"Eu sei, mas apenas quando o clima está bom."

"Isso é um insulto ou provocação?"

Ritsuko riu um pouco: "Calma, Misato, é um pouco dos dois. Como Kaji é um não comparecimento, acho que Shinji seria o candidato perfeito".

"Eu não estou tentando substituí-lo, você sabe." Misato disse a Ritsuko.

Ritsuko colocou a mão no ombro de Misato. "Eu conheço Misato. Pela maneira como Shinji cresceu, tenho certeza que ele faria qualquer garota ou até mulher feliz."

"Eu tenho as refeições para vocês duas." Shinji interrompeu a conversa com três pratos de comida. "Aqui está Ritsuko, um copo dos melhores lamentos."

"Obrigado Shinji, vocês é um legitimo cavalheiro." Ritsuko aceitou seu copo com um sorriso.

"E Misato, eis sua cerveja favorita de cor clara." Shinji entregou-lhe a bebida.

"Obrigado Shinji. Você é uma amor." Misato pegou seu copo.

Quando a festa terminou cedo naquela noite, Shinji esperou no Renault Alpine A310 por Misato. Ritsuko foi o único a segurar Misato, pois ela tinha sérias perguntas para ela. Eram apenas os dois sem a presença de um cara.

Ritsuko sussurrou para Misato: "Há quanto tempo existe o seu relacionamento com Shinji ?"

A boca de Misato ficou seca. "Do que você está falando?"

"Não seja densa, eu vi os sinais. Não foi tão difícil de entender. É difícil acreditar que você e Shinji são um item. E considerar sua diferença de idade que não é incomum no Japão. Então, novamente, vocês dois tem mais em comum do que você pensa. "

"Você não vai contar a ninguém, vai?"

"Eu não sou Misato, mas outros podem pensar o contrário. Você merece a felicidade do que qualquer outra pessoa e eu acho que o Shinji pode dar a você."

"Muito obrigada Ritsuko você é uma amiga de verdade," agradeceu Misato.

"Eu tento," respondeu Dra Akagi e ambas se despediram. Misato então foi até seu carro,onde Shinji estava à sua espera com um sorriso em seus lábios;

"Obrigado por me acompanhar Shinji, foi maravilhoso estar com um cavalheiro como você," Misato elogiou."

Shinji corou com o elogio de Misato e respondeu:

"É a obrigação de um homem tratar com amor e afeto a mulher que ama,farei de tudo para não te magoar Misato."

Misato estava em lágrimas com comentário de seu amado, e ambos partilharam de um beijo terno e apaixonado dentro do Renault e ao retornarem ao apartamento deles, Shinji e Misato partilharam de momentos de amor pessoais mais uma vez

*****************************

Havia muita coisa acontecendo na mente piloto da jovem Eva; ele ainda não podia acreditar no romance que vive com a mulher de cabelos púrpura e no que o levou a fazê-lo. 

Enquanto as horas da escola passavam e todos conversando entre si, Shinji sentou-se com a cabeça baixa. Toji e Keisuke não estavam por perto, então ele desfrutou de paz e sossego, por enquanto.

Quando ele estava prestes a bocejar, seu momento de silêncio foi interrompido por um súbito golpe na mesa. Como sempre, Asuka cumprimentou Shinji com seus comentários rudes e sarcásticos. "O que está acontecendo, Shinji, você teve uma noite difícil?" ela perguntou. "Misato te manteve acordado até tarde de novo com ela conversando constantemente enquanto dormia?"

"Eu tive uma noite difícil, porque não foi por causa de Misato." Shinji respondeu tentando manter os detalhes da noite passada no fundo de sua mente. "Eu dormi do jeito errado e tive algumas torções ruins no corpo. É por isso que estou apenas dolorido, só isso." Shinji mentiu nos dentes.

Asuka suspirou, pois não estava surpresa com a atitude dele. "Você realmente não tem esperança, não é?"

Shinji riu nervosamente. "Sim, eu acho que sou desajeitada."

"Eu sabia. Como se algo realmente incrível pudesse acontecer com alguém como você." Asuka zombou escovou o cabelo para trás.

Shinji soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ele esperava que Asuka não tentasse forçar ainda mais, caso contrário, ele não saberia como se explicar verdadeiramente a ela ou a qualquer outra pessoa. E Keisuke e Toji só choravam e faziam perguntas muito detalhadas se eles ouvissem o que aconteceu entre Shinji e Misato na noite passada. Então, novamente,

Asuka fez questão. Havia a possibilidade de que houvesse dúvida em seu encontro. Poderia ter sido nada mais que uma noite e talvez para agradar a si mesma e nada mais.

Quanto mais ele pensava na noite passada, mais seu corpo começou a ficar tenso. Era como se todo o seu corpo começasse a se torcer e ele não tivesse controle. O rosto de Shinji também ficou vermelho quando ele pensou no belo corpo feminino de Misato. E não havia competição com ela e Asuka.

Ao chegar em casa, ele gritou: "Estou em casa". Misato não estava em casa. Ela deixou um bilhete na geladeira enquanto Shinji pegava uma bebida. Dizia: "Fui trabalhar Shinji,então chegarei tarde em casa. Não enlouqueça enquanto estiver fora, querida. Espere por mim, te amo." Shinji sabia que Misato estava apenas brincando enquanto ria um pouco.

Ao entrar no quarto de Misato, encontrou um pequeno pacote de preservativos sob os pés. O pacote estava vazio quando Shinji deu outro suspiro de alívio. Depois de aprender muito sexo-Ed na escola e visões infelizes, ele não sabia o que faria se alguma vez engravidasse Misato. "Ainda bem que isso foi útil."

Fazendo-se útil, ele decidiu limpar o quarto de Misato. A bagunça consistia em latas de cerveja bêbadas (se estavam vazias ou meio bêbadas), roupas sujas, conjuntos de maquiagem antigos, pílulas e remédios vencidos e uma cama bagunçada. O primeiro começo de Shinji foram as latas de cerveja, devido ao constante hábito de beber de Misato.

Ele quase ficou impressionado com o jeito que ela conseguia segurar tanto e não teve intoxicação por álcool.Todo o material foi arrumado, mas Shinji manteve as latas de cerveja em sacos separados. Eram quase quinze sacos de latas que Shinji tinha. Ainda assim, ele não podia deixar isso desperdiçar.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, ele levou todas as latas para uma lixeira próxima para trocá-las. Com muitas latas de cerveja e menos latas de refrigerante, até o proprietário começou a olhar engraçado para Shinji. Ele perguntou: "Você não é jovem demais para beber?"

Shinji atirou de volta. "Não é minha, é minha colega de quarto. Ela quase se bebe boba todos os dias."

"Isso é uma mulher e tanto. Você tem sorte de tê-la, eu gostaria de ter bebido como ela." O proprietário entregou a Shinji alguns ienes.

"Acredite em mim, não, você não faz."

No próximo destino, Shinji parou na mesma loja que Keisuke e Toji o arrastaram. Havia pouco na loja, pois havia apenas três pessoas. Enquanto o proprietário estava ciente da presença de Shinji, ele estava muito ocupado colado à revista de smut. Mas Shinji estava apenas navegando pela loja, então nada de especial. Enquanto caminhava pelo centro da cidade, Shinji olhou para a sede de Nerv, onde Misato e os outros haviam trabalhado. Agora ele começou a questionar se o Gendo alguma vez descobrira a noite juntos, como ele reagiria. No entanto, devido à sua história desagradável, Shinji tinha tanta certeza de que nem se importaria nesse momento. Foi principalmente considerando o fato de que Gendo Ikari não era exatamente o "pai do ano". Então, no que ele estava pensando, já que tentava se distanciar do passado o máximo possível.

Enquanto Shinji observava o casal romântico compartilhar seu amor no parque, ele começou a se perguntar sobre ele e Misato. Se o amor deles fosse real, ele poderia realmente fazer Misato feliz, considerando a diferença de idade? Ele deveria ter levado o conselho de Kaji a sério? Ou talvez fosse bom demais para ser verdade? Vivendo duas mulheres em uma casa, ele sabia algumas coisas sobre as meninas. Asuka era a mais insistente e mandona. Misato foi o mais descontraído e menos agressivo.

Misato tinha chegado em casa tarde, perto das oito da noite, enquanto Shinji assistia ao noticiário noturno comer um lanche. Ela olhou para ele e perguntou: 

"Você ainda está acordado?"

"Não há escola amanhã, então por que eu não estaria?" Shinji respondeu de volta.

Misato notou as novas flores. "Essas flores são novas?"

"Sim, eles estavam num preço bom na loja, então eu pensei em buscá-los."

"Ah, isso é muito gentil da sua parte, Shinji; você realmente conseguiu flores para mim?"

Tendo sido descoberto, Shinji virou a cabeça para esconder seu rosto embaraçoso. Misato o abraçou com rostos se tocando. "Eu sabia."

Shinji esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça e disse: "Bem, é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois que você cuidasse de mim por tanto tempo. Quero dizer, eu sei que nós dois nunca poderíamos ..." Shinji parou de lutar com as palavras certas.

Misato levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa: "Como assim, nós dois nunca poderíamos fazer o que?"

"Bem, eu explodi você anos atrás, quando você estava sofrendo, e eu deveria estar lá em vez de agir como um covarde assustado."

Misato se aproximou de Shinji, "Shinji; você acha que o que fizemos juntos foi apenas adultos se consentindo?"

"Bem, eu comecei a duvidar que você se aproximasse primeiro."

Misato cobriu as mãos de Shinji com as dela. "Shinji, você era jovem e ingênuo naquela época, e eu também. Eu estava perfeitamente eu mesma ontem à noite. Eu não estava bêbado ou deprimido, era realmente eu. E desenvolvi uma atração tão fatal e estranha por você. E eu sei profundamente abaixo você se sente da mesma maneira. A questão é como você se sente, mesmo agora. " 

Ela perguntou observando perto de Shinji quando seus corpos começaram a se tocar novamente. Shinji estava fumegando de amor quando Misato estava perto dele. 

"Acho que depois desses dois anos eu me sinto cada vez mais atraído por você, não importa o quanto eu tente lutar contra isso. Mesmo que nosso relacionamento seja estranho e a maioria das pessoas fique com nojo ou não aprove, eu ainda gosto de você, não, eu amo você Misato Katsuragi."

A confissão de seu sentimentos foi a consolidação final de um para o outro e ambos adormeceram juntos com suas almas em paz

******************************************

Fazendo uma pausa na escola e no trabalho, Misato levou Shinji para uma estalagem. Depois de mergulhar nas fontes termais e deliciarem com um almoço bem elaborado e caprichado.

Ambos estavam em seu quarto e os dois se entreolharam com paixão em seus corações.Ao se abraçarem, eles sentiram que seu amor se tornava ainda mais forte. Os corações estavam correndo até a linha de chegada. Após um abraço afetuoso, os lábios de Shinji e Misato se tocaram. Essa foi a primeira base do amor deles. A segunda base usou a língua no beijo. A terceira base que chega ao interior de suas roupas sente seus corpos nus. Para a fase final, eles fizeram amor foi mais uma vez em seu quarto na estalagem

Shinji a puxou para um abraço apertado e seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo apaixonado. Ele a segurou mais apertado quando o sol se pôs à distância. Enquanto econtinuavam se beijando, a mão dela alcançou a virilha dele. Ela lhe deu uma sensação, o que causou um choque no corpo enquanto pensava consigo mesma.

"Oh meu Deus, ele cresceu tanto."

"Misato, eu te quero tanto." Ele falou com paixão quando quebrou o beijo.

"Então é hora de aproveitar," Ela deu uma piscadela ao novo amante enquanto sorria para ele.

Na estalagem,Katsuragi entrelaçou-se com Shinji num abraço de amor e luxuria,e em um beijo apaixonado vivido. Quando eles se separam, Shinji abriu o zíper do vestido branco e removeu o sutiã preto. Naquele momento, ele notou a cicatriz do peito dela.

"Minha cicatriz deve te dar nojo."

"Nada em você poderia me dar nojo, Misato. Você é a mulher mais bonita que eu já conheci."

Shinji pegou seu peito esquerdo na mão e chupou suavemente o mamilo enquanto ela gemia de prazer. Ele girou a língua ao redor da aréola antes de morder suavemente causou maiores gemidos de prazer escapar dos lábios dela. Ele se afastou e soprou seu hálito quente no mamilo antes de repetir o mesmo processo no seio direito. Então começou a beijar seu estômago. Uma vez que ele alcançou seu umbigo, ele o lambeu, o que a fez rir.

"Shinji, isso faz cócegas."

Ele lambeu mais e cada vez que a fazia rir mais. Tomando a perna esquerda dela, ele beijou sua coxa antes de passar para a coxa direita, que também recebeu sua atenção delicada. Finalmente, ele alcançou seu monte de amor e passou os dedos pelos pelos pubianos antes de se inclinar para a frente e beijar os lábios externos. Lentamente,lambeu ao redor e com certeza demorou um pouco, porque queria dar ao amante o máximo prazer. Ele encontrou a jóia mais sensível e passou a língua sobre ela antes de beliscá-la com os dentes, o que a fez gritar de prazer.

"Shinji, oh Shinji. Eu amo você."

Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele quando ele abriu os lábios e a lambeu por dentro. À medida que o prazer aumentava, ela se perguntou exatamente onde esse jovem aprendeu a agradar as mulheres dessa maneira. A língua dele correu sobre a parede interna dela enquanto entrava e saía. Não demorou muito; ela gritou o nome dele que a boca de Shinji ficou cheia de seu clímax.

"Shinji, Shinji, Shinji."

Ele afastou o rosto coberto pelo suco de amor dela enquanto se movia e a beijava lentamente antes que ela lambesse algum resíduo do rosto dele.

"Nós não temos que continuar, Misato. Eu só quero que você seja feliz."

"Não, Shinji. Eu preciso de mais. Eu preciso que você faça amor comigo." Ela implorou a seu jovem amante.

Shinji abriu as pernas quando ele empurrou sua masculinidade entre os lábios e empurrou com força e profundidade. Ela gemia alto a cada impulso que o prazer construí dela. Depois de algum tempo, ambos foram superados com paixão e experimentaram seu clímax final simultaneamente. No rescaldo, eles se deitaram nos braços um do outro.Ela descansou a cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele passava os dedos pelos longos cabelos roxos.

"Obrigado, Shinji. Ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim antes."

"Nem mesmo o Kaji?"

"Não. Isso é diferente. Com você, sinto uma conexão, um vínculo de felicidade especial com você. É mais do que apenas sexo. Em seus braços assim, sei que finalmente encontrei o verdadeiro amor."

Ele sorriu antes de se inclinar e beijá-la suavemente nos lábios.

***************************************************

Depois da noite de paixão, Misato andou na praia com os dedos dos pés na areia. Foi apenas uma brisa gelada que soprou seu vestido branco esvoaçante e o seu chapéu de sol. 

Shinji, vestindo apenas uma bermuda azul e um regata branca, estava sentado na praia,observando Misato caminhar e dançar sobre a areia,e sem perceber,ela aproximou-se do jovem distraído.

"Posso ouvir seus pensamentos de outro continente Shinji", ela disse agachada com suas mãos nas suas coxas femininas e pálidas,observando seu amado com preocupação.

"Sinto muito, meu amor. Desde que nós admitimos nossos sentimentos,eu realmennte estou feliz em toda a minha vida na minha vida, estou verdadeiramente feliz e queria cumprimentar este primeiro dia do resto da minha vida."

"Espero fazer parte disso," Misato lhe disse animadamente.

"Enquanto você me quiser, Misato," Shinji respondeu de coração."

"Como para sempre soa para você Shinji?"

Shinji passou a mão na bochecha de Misato e sorriu para ela.

"Parece perfeito para mim."

Então numa atitude ousada, Shinji caiu de joelhos na area da praia e pegou Misato pela mão enquanto olhava para ela.

"Foi através de você que encontrei a verdadeira felicidade e o verdadeiro amor e agora sinto posso enfrentar a vida,mas apenas se você estiver em meu lado meu amor. Por isso, Misato Katsuragi , quer se casar comigo?"

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Misato, enquanto o vento balançava seu vestido branco. Quando ela olhou para seu jovem amante e seus lábios tremeram apaixonadamente.

"Shinji, eu .. eu .. sim, eu vou me casar com você."

Shinji se levantou e os dois amantes se abraçaram em um abraço seguido de um beijo apaixonado. Ela viu a lua brilhar sobre o mar azul brilhante. Shinji virou-se atrás dela, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dela. Em resposta, Misato sentiu seu abraço caloroso.

************************************************

Esse foi o primeiro passo para uma nova vida feliz para Shinji e Misato. Ambos se casaram pouco depois numa cerimônia simples, mas maravilhosa,com Katsuragi preservando seu nome de solteira por opção dela. E a e sua vida como marido e mulher adveio com mais uma surpresa maravilhosa, Misato germinou e deu a luz para o fruto de seu amor por Shinji Ikari, na forma de uma bela garotinha de pele pálida e leve penugem purpura na qual foi glorificada com o nome de Yui Katsuragi Ikari,uma menina cheia de vida e muito amada por seus dois pais incríveis e defensores da Terra.

Shinji observa maravilhado, sua querida esposa de cabelos púrpura amamentando a doce Yui alegremente e percebe agora que está em seu próprio paraíso com a mulher que ama. Misato observa seu jovem amado com um olhar de amor, então Shinji se aproximou dela e compartilharam um beijo carinhoso e doce, e com os corações repleto de luz.

Carinhosamente, Misato beijou a bochecha de Shinji, "Eu amo você, meu precioso Shinji."

E Shinji respondeu com amor, "E eu também te amo, minha doce Misato."

E ambos partilharam um beijo no rosto de Yui e sua garotinha riu alegremente. Num sentimento de pureza em seu coração.

O dilema do ouriço foi destruído pelo amor veradeiro e Shinji, Misato e Yui vivem suas vidas com o verdadeiro amor.


End file.
